


Chills

by Skiplowave



Series: Ironstrange fics [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), ghost!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Certain wizard gets a visitor





	Chills

Stephen hummed as he mediated. Soft spa music played in the background.  _One more hour_ he told himself as he inhaled and exhaled to music following the beat. Suddenly, the music stop followed by static erupting in the quiet room. Stephen sighed not even opening his eyes. " What happen to not bugging me?" A snicker echoed very close to Stephen's ear almost making him shiver. " Hey wanted to make an entrance and catch your attention, which worked!" Stephen opened his eyes seeing Tony in front of him,  _sorta._ The once alive hero was now a ghost thanks to the doctor himself. 

" So watcha doing?"

" You know what I was doing, Tony."

" To be fair I thought you were napping."

Stephen chuckled as he got up, Tony casually floated behind him. The doctor poured himself some green tea ignoring the disgust noise coming from Tony. " Ugh you don't have any coffee in this place?" Stephen took a sip glaring at Tony. " You know I hate coffee. Also it be a waste, you're a ghost." Tony gave Stephen sad puppy eyes as he went through the doctor attempting to hug him.  Stephen shivered at the chills running through his body. " Listen, you brought me back as a ghost who's to say I can't be a ghost that eats and drinks whatever he wants?" Stephen rolled his eyes sitting back down on his mediating pillow. " Me. And last I checked Pepper AND Rhodey always told me how you rarely eat." Tony pouted hovering down to  _sit_ next to Stephen. " _It's so different._ " Tony whispered looking at his transparent hands, Stephen nodded his head. " Just be on sideline, literally, watching everything pass. Not able to do a thing...." Stephen felt temperature in the room drop as Tony frowned. If he could, Stephen would've patted Tony's shoulder.

" Tony-"

" I know-I know. I shouldn't have to worry. You guys got it under control. I just want be  **part** of that. But this is okay. It's nice knowing I don't have to worry. I'm glad I can see that. All thanks to you."

Stephen smiled softly. Bringing Tony back was originally out of guilt knowing the man's faith in order to bring the back the lives Thanos gotten rid of. It was against the rules to bring back the dead to the living.  _Never said it was against to rules to bring person back as a ghost._ " I should go. Check on the kids. You know in three days it's Morgan's birthday." Stephen laughed almost forgetting, the young Stark gave him the invitation herself after all.

" She'll be six?"

" Yup!"

" Think we can combine our gifts for her?"

Tony's eyes lit of exactly thinking what Stephen is thinking. " Hell yeah we can! She's going to be so happy! You're genius doc!" Tony started floating again chatting away who he should tell and look on others faces when they see him. " I better go now this is way too good. Don't tell Wong, okay tell Wong but make sure he doesn't tell anybody else!" Tony was gone before Stephen could say anything. The doctor looked at the ground with a sad smile thinking about what could've been if Tony lived. " Oh yeah I forget." Something cold pressed against Stephen's cheek. Tony had kissed him as show of thanks and quickly disappeared. Stephen chuckled rubbing the cool side of his face.

_Thanks._

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a year since Tony "passed" Nobody knows that Tony is a ghost nor can see him...yet


End file.
